Brave Miyako
by Lunapok
Summary: I got this idea when I was listening to "Jennifer Lopez - Brave " Disclaiming: I dont own The PPGZ , RRBZ and the song. I own Marta and the others belong to their owners! Its a MiyakoxBoomer fanfiction!


**R&R! Thank you!**

A 15 year old Miyako is a kind and shy girl. She was always scared to get in a relationship. She didn't want her heart to break into many pieces. So she always kindly denied every boy that asked her out. They were quiet a lot of boys after her, because she was one of the "hot girls". She wasn't so scared 2 years ago, because she had a crush on a boy. She always visited him, but when she confessed they dated for 2 months and after that he dumped her. She was heartbroken. She stayed at home for 2 weeks. When she came back to school she was timed. Her friends tried to help her, so she can become a brave and happy girl like she used to be.

No one's P.O.V

She was walking to school alone. Momoko was sick and Kaoru was sick too. The others were in a different country for a month. So she was all alone today. She was deep in thought.

_I hope nobody will confess to me today...I don't want them to have broken hearts...  
Like me..._

She bumped into somebody and fell on her butt.( I really need to stop with the bumping into somebody! ^_^') She looked up and saw a boy with blond hair and dark blue eyes. He was wearing a dark blue T-shirt, dark jeans and blue and black Jordan's.

_His...hot..._

She blushed at that thought and shook it off. He looked at her and then said.

? : Are you okay? He offered his hand to her. So she would take it and get up. She took the offer and got up. She then said.

Miyako: Thank you and I'm sorry that I bumped into you... She looked down with sad eyes, after her crush denied her. She can't speak with boys like she used too.

Boomer: It's okay and My name is Boomer. He gave her a sweet smile. She blushed a pink color.

Miyako: My name is Miyako...She said quietly.  
Boomer: Nice meeting you! My name is Boomer! He said cheerful. For some reason she felt happy near that boy, his cheerful personality made her want to smile brightly.  
Miyako: You too. She said it little louder and looked at him with a small smile. Then the bell rang. Thy said goodbye to each other and went to different classes.

A month passed Miyako and Boomer were close friends and because they meet each other they both were healing. You ask me what I mean? I will tell you what I mean. Boomer used to date a girl that he liked a lot, but she dumped him almost right away and said to him that that she just needed him to get popular. He was like Miyako for a year, but then he decided to man up, because his friend and brothers told him so.

One day something happened that made them get close to each other more than just best friends.

Miyako was walking in the city, because it was dark she got lost and started to cry. She felt alone and hurt.

Miyako: Momoko..(sob).Kaoru(sob)..Grandma (sob)..Boomer! Somebody help me...She said quietly and started to cry harder. She then felt somebody behind her. Her eyes widen in fear. She turned around and was now pinned to the wall. She saw that it was some guy that looked like a perverted maniac. She was shocked and tears were falling down and hitting the ground. She felt like she will never see Momoko her candy loving, hyper and smart friend, Kaoru the athletic, tough and tomboy friend, Her other friends Kila, Marta, Ilina and Marcy and other friends, her parents and Grandma a-and a-and the person she fell in love with Boomer...She wanted to tell him that she loved him... The guy took out a knife and was about to stab her but somebody took the maniacs arm and twisted it behind his back and knocked him unconscious. She looked and saw out of the shadow came Boomer. He was the one who saved her! She stood up and hugged Boomer and started to cry in his shirt. After she calmed down a little she was still holding on to his shirt.

Boomer: Miya, Why didn't you ask me or your other friends to help you get home?! He sounded angry and worried.  
Miyako:...  
Boomer: Miya?  
Miyako: I-I...I love you, Boomer. She said still holding on to his shirt.  
She heard his heart beat get faster and hers too. She felt him touch her cheek and she looked up and saw him smiling. He then whispered to her.

Boomer: I love you too, Miyako. They kissed. After that day they dated for a week and Miyako decided to enter the talent show that is held every year. She wanted to sing a song that would tell about her and about Boomer too. So she called Marta and asked for help and together they wrote a song.

Talent Show.

Marta: Miya you're sure you're ready? She was tuning her black with red flames guitar. She was looking at her friend with a worried face.

Miyako: I'm ready thanks to you, Kila, Ilina, Marcy, Momoko, Kaoru and Boomer and everybody else that is supporting me! She smiled widely. That made Marta grin, she missed her friends smile. Kila was cleaning her base so it would shine it was silver with orange butterfly's and a yellow one, Ilina was getting ready for the beat. She had brown, green with blue and pink flowers drums. Marcy had blue with blue water drops synthesizer. She was ready. We heard our names.

The CosmicAngel Girls and Miyako!

Everybody cheered. She smiled and they started to play. Miyako started to dance gracefully and sing the song that she and Marta wrote.

_**Brave…**_

_It's a new day  
New day and it's evident  
You must've been heaven sent  
Something we should be hesitant_

_But I'm not at all  
Just feeling more confident  
Just using my common sense  
Just trusting that I'm loving it_

_I can't refuse an offer  
So benevolent  
Can't assume he's gonna use me  
And after him, never call again_

_Don't be afraid  
Don't be afraid  
This is your day  
This is your day_

_It's time to be brave, say I'm not afraid  
Not anymore, I used to be calm  
Now the temperature's changed  
It just ain't the same_

_I'm not afraid, I'm not afraid  
'Cause I've become brave as the light of day  
Straight into a cave to show me the way  
That I might be saved  
Now I'm turning the page_

_Thanks to the power of love  
I can love because I am brave  
I am brave, I am brave_

_I heard him say  
This thing movin' too fast for him  
It's a feeling that I'm straddling  
Foolishly adamant_

_But it's all in his eyes  
Really wish he would let me in  
'Cause the same way you scared of him  
He's scared of bein' hurt again_

_It's time to let go  
Let go of your heart  
It's time for a brand new start  
Never know we might never part_

_Baby, don't be afraid  
Don't be afraid  
This is your day  
This is your day_

_It's time to be brave, say I'm not afraid  
Not anymore, I used to be calm  
Now the temperature's changed  
It just ain't the same_

_I'm not afraid, I'm not afraid  
'Cause I've become brave as the light of day  
Straight into a cave to show me the way  
That I might be saved  
Now I'm turning the page_

_Thanks to the power of love  
I can love because I am brave_

_I wouldn't take back  
Anything that I've gone through  
Now I pray for strength  
For anything that I'm gonna do_

_Whether joy or it's pain  
I'm still okay  
I'm gonna be alright  
Cause I'm not afraid_

_No, I am brave, say I'm not afraid  
Not anymore, I used to be calm  
Now the temperature's changed  
It just ain't the same_

_I'm not afraid, I'm not afraid  
'Cause I've become brave as the light of day  
Straight into a cave to show me the way  
That I might be saved  
Now I'm turning the page_

_Thanks to the power of love  
I can love because I am brave_

_Yeah, I am brave_

Everybody clapped and Boomer went to Miyako and hugged her. She hugged him back and then they kissed…

**The End….**

**Blaze: Did you guys like it? Please tell me. I was just listening to this song and a story came. I wanted to post it yesterday, but fanfiction was out…**


End file.
